


Venomous

by Castiel_the_Asstiel



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Based Off My Life, Best Friends, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heart Break, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I was really bored and sad and i wrote this peice of shit, Murder-Suicide, Murderers, Short One Shot, Short Story, based off a true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_Asstiel/pseuds/Castiel_the_Asstiel





	Venomous

"I was seven years old when my teacher told me the most colourful creatures were the most venomous..."

We met when we were young, only five at the time, but we both knew we would be apart of each other's lives for a long time. I loved her name, it was unique. Phoenix. How rare. A bird that rose from the ashes at death, never really dying. Her parents must have seen a long life in her future. My parents clearly saw evil. Lucifer. They named me after Satan, they say he is misunderstood but the Christians burned the idea that Lucifer was evil while they were in Hawaii for the first four years of my life. Phoenix had the faith that should be in my parents but wasn't. The love was the same way. She was kind and sweet she was never mean to anyone. She even liked me. The girl named after Satan himself most people refused to look at me due to the name but she was my best friend regardless of that fact.  
We're both twelve now, in the second month of our first year of middle school. Phoenix and me are still best friends, but it's different now she befriended this popular girl, Simarra. And she's different. Phoenix never cared about popularity, but now that she knows Simarra she seems to. She's only as she used to be around me now. Noble else, and I think Simarra noticed. As much as I disliked her, there was one thing I loved. Her glowing blue eyes. So colourful. I could never talk to Phoenix alone anymore. She doesn't like me like she used to, but I try. I tell myself not to, that I'll only get hurt, but I do it anyway. I can't help myself. I tried talking to her about it once, it didn't really work out.  
~flashback~  
"What's your deal, Phoenix?"  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
"You're different now, ever since you met Simarra you've changed."  
"Ugh you're so needy thinking I can only be friends with you. I don't need you, I don't need anyone."  
"I don't think you're as dark as you'd like people to think."  
"GO AWAY! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!"  
~end of flashback~  
I love Phoenix, I do but the moment Simarra started changing her I saw the life go from her eyes, even if she wasn't dead. But she may as well have been. Because the Phoenix I knew and loved was dead. Simarra hates me now, she sees me as a threat. Like I said, Phoenix was only herself near me.   
I was seven when my teacher told me the most colourful creatures we're the most venomous, now at sixteen I finally understand what they meant while I stare into my killer's glowing green eyes. I guess Simarra wanted to eliminate the threat, because Phoenix is the only person with eyes so green


End file.
